P to the Russia
by Rhajiila
Summary: What happens in Germany's house when Germany is out, leaving Prussia in charge, and Russia comes over? Don't tell Ludwig!
1. Chapter 1

A knock came at the door. The dogs barked loudly. Holding his aching head, Prussia rose to answer it, his white hair rumpled from his sleep on his bruder's couch. "Hallo?" he asked while throwing his bark jacket loosely around his bare shoulders.

"Open the damn door!" Gilbert sighed.

"What do you want, commie?"

Russia's voice floated through the locked door. "I need to see Ludwig."

"Germany is not at home."

"East! I know full well Ludwig is home. Lying to me will just make me angry."

"Then get angry you fucking idiot. Ludwig. Is. Not. At. Home. Period. And you don't scare me." Still, Gilbert's hand shook slightly on the doorknob.

"I have to see him."

Furious, Gilbert tore the door open, blocking any entry Ivan had into the room. Ivan glanced over Gilbert's shoulder. "He's not here!"

"Черт! You lie!" Gilbert's self-satisfied smile faded.

He grabbed Russia by the throat, burying his knee into the Russian's stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground, pulling Gilbert on top of him. They lay on the ground outside the doorway, Prussia kneeling on Ivan with his hands around the other man's throat and his knees on Russia's wrists. "You fucking commie! Do whatever you wish in your own country, but here, in mein bruder's house, you will watch what you say about me!"

Ivan simply smiled up at him. "Of course, Now, you wouldn't mind if I looked around, perhaps? Simply to satisfy my own curiosity, da?"

Gilbert's tolerance wore thin. But, before he could move, Ivan whipped out from beneath him and delivered a hard punch to his right temple. Gilbert didn't flinch, although he saw stars; he was used to such abuse. He stood and kicked the larger man in the face, following up with a punch to Ivan's jaw.

Ivan grabbed Gilbert by the wrist and spun his arm painfully behind him. He leaned forward and whispered in the albino's ear, "Your 'bruder' may own this house, but I will still not be defied by a faded country such as yourself, da?" Ivan pulled up harder on Gilbert's arm, threatening to break it. "Now, kindly lead me around your brother's house." Pushing Prussia in front of him, Ivan toured the house.

Prussia dove quickly down, driving his foot back into Ivan's groin. Ivan released his arm and stumbled back with a small moan. "Listen, commie, I told the truth. You've seen for yourself. Now leave!" Gilbert pointed to the door.

Ivan shook his head, smiling. "No, little one. I will not leave. I must see your brother when he gets home, da?" Ivan lay out on Germany's bed.

Gilbert pulled him off the covers. "Are you insane?" he whispered fiercely.

"A little"

"If West comes home and sees even one thing out of place, he will panic. Are you trying to kill him? And me?"

"Well now. If you died, would that be such a tragedy, Gilbert?" Russia gave a cold smile, colder than the winters at his home.

"I'm just here to watch the dogs. If Ludwig finds out you've been touching his stuff, you will die. No matter whether you are Russia or Sealand or anyone else, Ludwig will kill you."

Ivan smiled, warmer this time, though just as cruel. "Then, I shall have to touch something that does not belong to him."

"You are in mein bruder's house. Everything belongs to him."

"You must be lonely, da?" Russia practically cooed. Gilbert stared at him. Surely this man did not think what Gilbert thought he thought.

"You Germans, you always keep it so warm, da? Let's cool things off." Russia turned the thermostat down to twenty-eight degrees.

He walked over to the windows and opened them; allowing snow to fall into Germany's neatly ordered room. Gilbert stepped forward to stop him. If West found out…

That would prove his fatal mistake. Or perhaps his best move. Prussia still couldn't decide. As soon as he stepped forward, Ivan grabbed him around the waist and threw him onto the bed. "Relax. It will feel much warmer." Already, Gilbert had begun to shiver. Wearing nothing but his boxers and the jacket he had thrown on, he had little protection against the snow that fell and blended in with his hair.

"Ivan…" Prussia managed to say, before Russia's lips met his. Wind-chapped and roughened, Ivan's lips were surprisingly warm despite the cold room, and his kiss passionate. Prussia could not help but kiss back. Russia's mouth opened slightly, his tongue teasing the backside of Gilbert's lips and running along his teeth before finally meeting his tongue. The tongues chased each other around the two connected mouths for awhile until Prussia gently bit the edge of Ivan's tongue and Ivan withdrew slightly.

With an uncharacteristic gentleness, Prussia pulled himself up and gently nipped Ivan's bottom lip. He then bent his head lower until it rested between Russia's thighs. Slowly, Prussia pulled off Russia's pants, using his teeth and nothing more. Russia's excitement showed clearly, his striking manhood standing stiff and erect. He mimicked the move on Prussia's pants, running his tongue down Gilbert's chest until he took Prussia into his mouth.

His tongue played around for awhile, licking and sucking and humming. Prussia's hands ran through the man's sunflower locks, almost refusing to believe than one of his worst enemies could do this and so gently as well!

Russia began to suck and suck until Prussia could almost bear the excitement no longer. Then, Russia released him with one last caress of his tongue. Prussia stood up off the bed. Ivan glanced at him, worried he would leave.

Prussia knelt down between Ivan's legs, placing the Russian's crotch directly in front of his face. He rubbed Russia's cock between his fingers. The cold began to get to them both, causing them to become stiffer and closer together. Prussia began to stroke Russia's cock with his tongue and Russia moved back, away from East.

He smiled invitingly. "Come up here, da?" They lay head to tail on each other's naked form, both sucking, caressing, and sometimes nipping gently at the other one's manhood. They lay there for awhile, until Prussia became bored. He moved restlessly off of Russia and lay on his stomach. His face lay close enough to Russia's to feel the hair that fell into Ivan's eyes.

"Is something wrong, comrade?" Russia asked him, each word turning into a light kiss.

Prussia shook his head, passionately thrusting his tongue into Russia's mouth and wrapping his legs around his comrade. Ivan did the same. They became so entangled they could not tell whose leg belonged to whom, or whose tongue.

Russia pulled back first, laying Gilbert gently on his stomach and blindfolding him. Ivan's tongue began to work systematically in Prussia's ass. Gilbert let out a moan of pleasure. Russia guided his manhood into Prussia and thrust with a comforting, yet unrelenting, passion.

Prussia bit down on the pillow to keep from screaming aloud. Surely this man would kill him with pleasure. Prussia's back arched against Russia, feeling his cool, slick sweat. He shivered, whether with pleasure or cold he did not know. All he knew was the pleasure that screamed throughout his body.

They switched positions after some time and a few zealous kisses. Their sweat and blood mingled on the sheets, their salvia mixed in their mouths. 'Certainly this was heaven,' they both too clearly thought. Gilbert thrust strong and regular into Ivan. After a long time, he began to tire.

Ivan sat up; displaying a well-toned body and a full erection without fear and Prussia wrapped his legs around him. Their lips met and, once again, their tongues played tag. Russia gently broke the kiss and whispered into Gilbert's ear, tongue flicking in and out with every word, "Do you having something to drink?"

Gilbert nodded. "In the kitchen."

Not bothering to disentangle themselves, Russia carried Prussia, wrapped around his waist and locked in an ardent kiss, into the kitchen. Together, they drank three bottles of vodka and two glasses of beer before falling back into bed.

Prussia lay, drunk, beneath Russia as Russia gently worked him over with his tongue and dick.

The door opened. "I'm home, bruder!" Germany's voice didn't penetrate the wall of drunken bliss surrounding the two lovers.

"Bruder?" The door to the bedroom opened and Russia found himself flung against the wall. "What the hell are you doing with mein bruder?"

"We're just having fun, da?"

"Fun my ass!" Germany yelled. He's drunk and you took advantage of him! I would never—not in my house—He hates you!" Germany approached Russia and punched him twice in the chest, sending Ivan flying into the carefully lined shelves.

Russia picked himself up and, looking affronted, walked cautiously over to Prussia and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Ludwig sent him through the open window.

"Bruder!" Ludwig shook his older brother.

"Wazzgoinon?" Prussia's voice, heavy with alcohol, came without the man even opening his eyes. Germany shook him harder.

"Are you okay?"

Prussia nodded. "I'm fine." He opened his eyes to see West staring around the room. Prussia knew the signs. He quickly grabbed a paper bag for Germany to hyperventilate into. Gilbert looked around the damaged room. Shelves had fallen and spilled their contents on the floor; the bed had hit the wall violently at times and left huge dents in the wall; blood, sweat, and semen covered the bed and carpet, and left a trail to the kitchen and back; and he, Prussia, was covered with the stuff.

He looked affectionately at his baby brother, almost passed out on the floor. Prussia gently lifted the masculine Germany and placed him on the couch, kissing his forehead softly. "Don't worry, bruder. I'll clean it up."


	2. Chapter 2

Gently, the smell of newly baked rolls and cooked ham reached Ludwig's nostrils and woke him up. He went to the kitchen to find a basket overflowing with the warm, soft rolls and his plate piled high with ham slices. Gilbert stood silently, a glass of beer in one hand. Ludwig noticed the dull light in his eyes. Germany walked up to his older bruder and took the beer from him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Look at all the empty things of beer around here! How many have you had this morning, bruder?"

Sheepishly, Prussia didn't answer directly. "Obviously not enough, if I can still remember last night." Germany had hoped that night had been a dream. His bruder had put his house in perfect order again. No trace of the atrocious night remained.

Germany swore beneath his breath. "Verdammt Kommunistische! I'll kill him if he ever comes near here again!" Ludwig's eyes shone with a determined light. Never would that Communist defile his house or his bruder again.

"West, he had something to tell you, I think. At least, when he first came over he did. And then—"

"You got betruken and he—he—" Germany broke off. Apparently no words fit well enough to describe the heinous act. "No. He did not speak to me. Nor will he."

Ludwig thought he saw an almost remorseful look cross Prussia's face. A trick of the light, surely. West swallowed three rolls before forcing one into his bruder's hand. "Eat. Soon we will have our revenge."

Germany watched Gilbert mope along listlessly the entire day before both retired for bed. East didn't look at him, speak to him, even acknowledge him at all. Ludwig knew his bruder meant no harm, yet the sting still remained.

Late in the night, Ludwig went to Gilbert's room and found him still awake, staring out the window. "Bruder? Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut." Germany didn't believe him for an instant.

"Is this about Russland?" Prussia shook his head.

"What then?" Ludwig asked, gently leading his older bruder to the bed. Gilbert winced slightly as Germany sat him down.

To West's surprise, tears crackled in the back of East's throat as he spoke. "I'm dead, bruder."

"No. I will not let Russland harm you!"

"Russland is not the problem! I am no longer a country! Just East Germany or the German Republic or whatever the verdammt word is!"

Germany caught his breath. Never had he thought about the situation that way. "Did Russland say that?"

Prussia wouldn't look at him. "I know that! Everyone knows that! It's no longer you and me, it simply is you!" Ludwig noticed he refused to let tears fall, even now.

"Bruder," West whispered, hurt and confused. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

Again, Gilbert refused to answer. Instead he lay down, pain crossing his face. "Gute Nacht, bruder!" And then, softer, he added, "Ich liebe dich. So sehr."

Germany didn't want to leave his bruder, not in this state, but Prussia wouldn't even take notice of him now. Anger clouded his judgment and he stormed out, screaming, "Ich hasst dich!"

He regreted it in the morning.

"Bruder? Es tut mir leid." Ludwig knocked at Prussia's door. "Bruder?" He opened the door, slowly, fearing what waited for him on the other side. The room seemed frozen in time, the exact same from when Germany had stormed out last night. Except for one thing. "Bruder? BRUDER?"

Prussia had vanished.

North Italy heard Germany's yells first. He ran to the sound. "What's wrong?"

"We have to find him. East is missing." Together, Italy and Germany asked all the countries until only one was left.

Germany knocked, Italy cowering behind him. "я могу вам помочь?"

"Russia," Germany paused, swallowing his pride. Think of East. "Russia, Prussia's gone missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Russia smiled. 'Verdammte Kommunistiche!' Germany thought to himself. 'Mein bruder is missing and he doesn't care. Fuck 'em and leave 'em. Verdammte Scheißkerl!' Outside, he kept his face composed.

"What would you like me to do about it? It is not as though he is my brother."

'I'll wipe that sardonic smile off your face.' "I need your help. I've talked to the other countries. All of them. Even Poland, he obviously hates me and wouldn't help mein bruder at any time. All have their reasons. America is busy fighting with England again. Apparently, Greece's birthday is coming up in a week or so and they can't agree on a theme. Japan said he would observe anything that happens—Austria hasn't seen East but he's at his piano so I couldn't bother him—Romano's having trouble with France and Spain and—"

Ludwig stopped. He realized that the ramblings meant nothing to the larger country. "Can you help?" He paused, then added in a whisper, "Please?"

Russia's smile grew. "Why should I?"

"Verdammte! Don't you have a heart inside that shell?"

"Het."

"I'll give you half of my country."

"Het."

Germany began to panic. His boss would kill him simply for offering such a thing. "All of it?"

"Het."

West's tolerance grew thin. "What the hell do you want then?"

A pause in which Russia's smile grew even wider. "You."

Italy gasped, still clinging to Ludwig's military coat. West had almost forgotten about the scared country behind him. "I—" Germany hesitated.

The door began to close. "Well, if your brother really means that little to you.."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Ivan's smile threatened to split his face. "I didn't hear you."

"You heard me perfectly fine! I said I'd do it. For mein bruder. Just let me run Italy home."

Russia shook his head. "No need to. My Baltic States will take care of Feliciano." Italy tugged at the German's coat.

"Feli, I have to do this. Prussia could be hurt, or worse." Germany did not want to think about the 'or worse' part. "Look, Latvia's just a kid. They will not hurt you."

Italy's face cleared when he saw Latvia. He glanced back at Ludwig. "Not too long, okay?"

West smiled. "I promise."

Russia grabbed the German around the neck and threw him down some dark stairs into a dimly lit basement. Ludwig had no time to recover from the fall before cold shackles closed around his wrists and ankles and Ivan hoisted him into the air.

"We'll have fun, don't worry," Russia whispered, nibbling gently on West's ear. Ludwig struggled not to worry. For his bruder.

Ivan stripped the military jacket off of Ludwig. Then his pants. His underclothes. Naked except for the iron cross that hung around his neck, Germany knew this had been a bad idea.

An image shone in front of his eyes, playing through and distracting Ludwig from the sharp pains of the whip descending on his shoulders. Prussia, laying on the bed, moonlight shining in his hair, saying, "Ich liebe Dich. So sehr." Gilbert's last words to him, "I love you. So much." had seemed so trivial then. In fact, they had angered West.

And so, Germany simply ran, screaming out, "Ich hasse dich!"

Those last words. The last words he had said to his bruder. "I hate you!"

The memory made Ludwig want to cry. Almost. A German never cried. Still, he could not keep the tightness in his throat at bay, nor the pricking of his eyes.

The whip fell relentlessly on Germany's well muscled shoulders and back. He clenched his teeth. Never would he give that Scheißkerl the satisfaction of breaking him.

Cold sweat ran down his back, pouring stinging salt into the wounds. Still, Ludwig held his tongue. He could tell Ivan slowed, perhaps bored by no reaction. The chains lowered West down.

'It's over.' Germany told himself. 'It's over and now mein bruder will be found.' But Russia hadn't finished. He stripped himself bare and flipped Ludwig onto his stomach, showing the bloody wounds across his back.

Russia grabbed a brand from the fire, the only source of light in the dim room. He pressed the brand onto Ludwig's back and stepped away. Now the Russian flag shone on the German's back.

Satisfied, Russia pushed himself into Ludwig's unprepared ass. He searched for that special bundle of nerves, the ones that would please any man. Germany could no longer hold in the discomfort when Russia hit his prostrate again and again.

He conjured up a picture of East, trying hard to think of a happy time to no avail. His last words, "I hate you!" echoed again and again in his mind. 'Mein Bruder. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.' Ludwig's thoughts soon became a mumble. Over and over again. "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid." It seemed to never stop. The pain from Russia pushing in or sucking on West's cold nipple or his dick seemed to fade as he continued to repeat "I'm sorry" again and again.

When that failed and Ivan had not yet finished with him, Ludwig imagined that, instead of Russia, Italy lay inside him. Too often had Germany simply thought about Feliciano like that. But, no way would he tell the vulnerable country.

Ivan stood up and, carrying the German with him, stepped into a tub of warm water which turned pink with Ludwig's blood. Gently, Russia washed the blond's wounds before stepping outside and drying off. Germany tried to stand, but Ivan held out a hand, palm facing his 'guest'. "Het. Not quite yet. We need to clean your wounds."

He pulled out a bottle of peroxide and dumped it across Ludwig's back. "Nein!" Germany screamed. He cut it off short. If Italy should hear…

"Scream." Russia whispered. Ludwig shook his head. "SCREAM!" Ivan yelled, digging his nails into the flesh of the other man's testicles. West screamed. He screamed for his bruder, for the pain, for his people, for Italy, for Russia, for everything.

"Now, you will wait here while I find your brother," Ivan said, chaining the naked and disgraced Germany to the wall.

"But—"

Russia smiled. "You gave me you. Forever. I'll find your brother, and then we can have some more fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Russia smirked as he walked up the stairs. Ludwig actually thought that Ivan would help him find his brother. And yet… Russia paused. And yet having Gilbert here would not be a bad idea. Perhaps Ivan could use the ex-country as leverage. If not, Ivan never tired of beating up Prussia.

"Estonia! Latvia! Lithuania!" Russia called to his Baltic States, who came running. "Send out everyone that can be spared to look for Germany's idiot brother. Have China do the same." The three Baltics nodded and bowed before Russia, clearly terrified. 'Good,' thought Russia. 'They should be.' "Oh," ha called out, and the three countries turned. "If Gilbert is not found within the week, punishment is in order."

All three faces paled. They bolted, and in their haste almost knocked over the table next to Ivan. Calmly, Russia reached out to steady the table in one hand and grabbed Latvia with the other. "Latvia," Russia purred with a smile. "Perhaps you should be more careful? If not—" Ivan reached for the metal pipe he always kept close at hand.

"Of course, sir—Russia."

The terror running across Latvia's face caused Russia to laugh. 'So cute,' Ivan thought, caressing the young country's face before dismissing him.

Ivan wandered restlessly around his library, awaiting any news of Prussia. He picked out books at random and read only a few lines before tossing them onto the floor. He smiled, thinking of how upset Ludwig would be at the mess. "Sorry, Germany," Russia said to the empty room. He sat down on the couch, considering how he would use Gilbert against Ludwig. Somehow, he knew, Germany loved the bastard. Russia sighed. Why must these lower countries insist that love is important?

Belarus jumped into his head, causing the normally emotionless Russia to shake with something almost like fear. His sister was…was…was what? Hundreds of words flew into Ivan's head. Insane, crazy, obsessive, pretty, dedicated, stalkerish, the list went on and on. As a young child, her cuteness and sweetness had softened Russia. Then, she grew up and insisted on becoming one with him. Marrying him! Ivan couldn't even comprehend that. His own sister! And yet, that one time, when he had lain with her for the one night after she had moved out, she had seemed sweet, gentle even.

A booming knock echoed through the halls, shaking Ivan from his reverie. His wild mind thought that perhaps Belarus had come again to ask him to marry her, clawing at the door in an effort to get in. Then, Austria's voice came wafting through the door. "RUSSIA!"

"What now?"

"I need to speak to Germany!"

"He's not here."

"Feliciano told me he would stay here until Gilbert comes home."

Russia sighed. The Baltics probably let Italy escape. Ivan opened the door. "You might as well make yourself comfortable," he said, looking at Roderich's tearstained face and grimacing. Immediately, Austria sat down at the seldom-used piano and began to play.

Ivan grabbed some of his spare clothes and hurried down to the basement, throwing them at the naked German chained to his wall. Even with Austria just upstairs, Ivan could not help but feel a burning desire to take Ludwig right then and there. He pushed the thought down. No time for that now.

Russia undid the chains that shackled Germany and then he helped the smaller country to dress. Ivan grabbed Ludwig's hair, messed up from the night before, and smoothed it back with water. He placed a knife in the hollow of Germany's throat. "Not one word about your treatment to Austria, understood? You are simply staying with me as we search for your brother."

Ludwig nodded slowly. "Mein bruder," he said as he walked up the stairs.

Austria threw himself around Germany's neck when he saw him. "Ludwig!"

"Roderich." Germany nodded curtly, trying to disengage himself.

"Ludwig, I received a message from Gilbert. Gilbird flew in my window a few nights ago with a letter tied to him and I untied the letter and I saw what Prussia wrote and I couldn't believe it so I went to your house but you—" Germany cut him off.

"Roderich, calm down. I'm staying with Russia until we find mein bruder. What did the letter say?" Russia noticed the bite to his words. 'He wants to know what his brother said.'

"I brought it with me." Germany snatched it out of Austria's hands before the man could even open it.

_Dear Austria,_

_I guess I'm writing to you because you're a sort of decent guy. Not as awesome as I, but decent. I need you to take care of Gilbird for me as I can no longer keep him and it would not be awesome of me to ask him to leave with me._

_I know we've sort of had our differences in the past, but I'm done now. Mein people are dying off and their children become part of Germany. Mein country is dead and I am getting sicker with each one of mein people's deaths. I didn't want to alarm West, so I did mein best to hide it._

_The only reason I have held on so long is for mein bruder. He no longer wants me here. He said so himself. Therefore, I have gone where he cannot see me waste away as mein people do. _

_I'd rather you not show him this letter. I don't think he'll notice I'm missing, and if he does he probably won't care, but if you see him and I and my awesomeness happen to come up, tell him I still love him so sehr. Always. _

_Awesomely yours,_

_Prussia_

Russia reached out to catch Ludwig before he hit the floor. "Mein Bruder liegt im Sterbem? Nein!" Germany whispered. "Nein."

Russia glanced at Austria. "I think you'd better leave." Austria nodded and headed towards the door.

"Ludwig? I have Gilbird at home. If you want him—"

"Nein." Ludwig's voice, husky with unshed tears, cut into Austria's sentence.

"Okay. I'm sorry Ludwig."

Russia cradled Germany in his arms, feeling his chiseled body through the cloth. "We'll find him. Don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Russia looked at the German that rested in his arms. He had to do something about this. Germany's body shook with unshed tears, simply enflaming Russia all the more. He had to have release, and soon. He held Ludwig closer, picking him up and carrying him back downstairs.

Ivan couldn't wait any longer. He tore off Germany's clothes, ripping the cloth off as he tossed the pieces of the garments far behind him. Russia's own clothes were thrown off as he shoved his hard penis deep inside Germany's unprepared ass. Ludwig did nothing to stop Russia, nor did he complain at all. He didn't move through the entire proceedings, and Ivan became angry. He pulled out his whip, using his entire strength to beat Germany's entire body, causing strips of flesh to pull away from Ludwig's back. Russia screamed in frustration.

Ludwig barely noticed.

Ivan took out his pipe and hoisted Germany into the air, beating the smaller country's already bloody back. Ludwig did not react. The pain and disbelief of losing his bruder had numbed him to the outside world. When Ivan began to tire of the beating, he dropped the German to the floor. Russia thrust his throbbing member into Germany's mouth. Ludwig began to listlessly lick and suck on the member, not paying attention to what he did. Russia released without true satisfaction, pissed that the German could simply ignore him like that.

He left Ludwig curled on the floor and went up for a bottle of vodka.

Russia drank his way through half of his store of vodka before he realized how he could use what happened to his advantage. He thoughtfully fingered his camera, smiling softly to himself. Ivan ran outside and grabbed a bucket of dirty water. He forced himself to walk down the stairs, the excitement of his plan unfolding sending adrenaline coursing through him. Ivan poured the water over the beaten Ludwig, making Germany look as beat up and terrible as possible. Although not difficult to make Ludwig look battered and bruised, Russia went to extra lengths, lighting up the room so every injury was visible to the camera.

Ivan took pictures of everything, from full body shots to up close with each of the German's injuries. He made sure to take doubles, to keep a set for himself. He smiled to himself as he adjusted the smaller country to get better photos. Russia left a small glass of beer next to Germany as he went upstairs to write an article.

It took only thirty minutes for Ivan to finish writing the article and another ten to find Latvia to send it to newspapers across the world. Russia looked at what he had written.

GERMANY BEGS!

The country once known as Germany, a country once respected by all, has fallen to begging. After his brother, Prussia, deserted the country, Germany ran to beg Russia to help him. With open arms, Russia generously accepted the German, and has taught him some knew games.

(Here followed six pictures that Russia had taken)

Besides sparing no resource to find Prussia, Russia has fed and clothed Germany while they spend quality time together.

(Another two pictures)

Russia says, "Until Prussia returns, I shall keep Germany safe from the harm of the world." He laughed, adding, "Although I'd like to see someone try and take him from me now that we've grown so close."

At the end of the article, a giant picture of Germany's full, beaten body filled up the rest of the page.

Ivan smiled. If that didn't get the stuck-up ex-country to come, nothing would.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Latvia had the misfortune to open the door. Prussia punched the small country in the face. Latvia made no sound—having become used to mistreatment by Russia.

Gilbert knew exactly where his bruder would be, having stayed in the same prison when he had been captive with Ivan. He ran towards the basement door, not wanting to stop for anything. He found himself flat on his back, Russia standing over him with arms out.

Anger filled Prussia. He jumped to his feet, ducking underneath the Russian's attack and allowing his hands to close upon Ivan's throat. East pounded his knees into Russia, never letting his hands relinquish their grip upon the larger country's neck. His fingers bit into Ivan's skin, his knees and feet kicked Russia everywhere. Fury flowed through Prussia, giving him strength the ex-country didn't know he had within him.

Russia recovered quickly and through the now light and skinny country down the basement stairs headfirst. East landed, groaning slightly as stars exploded before his eyes.

"East?" The voice was hoarse, but Prussia knew it and welcomed it more than anything.

"West!" Gilbert's voice, too, came out weak and sick. He regarded his younger bruder, the torn flesh and dirty skin, the messed up hair and the chains restraining him.

Russia broke up the bruder's assessment of each other. "I'd hate for you two not to have the proper reunion, da? So, Gilbert, come here."

Prussia shook his head. "Nein. You used me. And I cannot—" Gilbert broke off, remembering how tenderly Russia had caressed him that night so many nights ago. He wanted that again. He wanted the wild sex, the pain, the blood, the pleasure, the release! Oh, how he wanted Russia!

"Used you? As far as I remember, you participated as much as I, da?" Ivan whispered, nibbling on East's earlobe.

His voice trembling, Gilbert replied, "B-but, mein bruder…"

"Gilbert," Russia softly spoke, his lips barely a breath away from the ex-country's lips, "Remember how good it felt? Make your brother feel the same way."

Prussia stared up at the larger country, shaking his head. "Nein! He's mein bruder! I won't—"

"If you won't, then Ludwig will, won't you Ludwig."

Ludwig gave the same answer. "Nein. I cannot do that to mein bruder."

Russia whipped behind the naked and beaten Germany and held a rusty knife to his throat. "Do it or Ludwig will die."

Prussia laughed. "You can't kill a country, his people will keep him alive. I'm not that stupid, you know." Suddenly, Gilbert realized his mistake. If Austria had shown Russia the letter, Ivan would know—

Russia slipped the knife around Prussia, sitting down with Gilbert in his lap. The albino could feel Ivan's excitement. "But you're not a country, are you?"

The knife began to cut Prussia's throat, drops of blood beading along the blade. "It's as red as your eyes," Ivan whispered, adjusting himself beneath East.

"Nein!" Germany yelled from his place on the floor. "Nein. Don't hurt mein bruder!"

Russia smiled. Things had fallen into place. "Then you must do as I say."

Ludwig nodded. "Okay."

Ivan stripped the albino on his lap and placed two shackles around his wrists and another two around his ankles. Russia then strapped Prussia to the floor and re-chained Germany on top of him. Ivan loosened the chains just enough so that Germany and Prussia could reach every part of each other's body.

Ludwig looked at Prussia, the sunken cheeks, the thin ribs, the sunken stomach, and the dark circles beneath his red eyes. "Es tut mir leid," he whispered to his bruder. "I had no idea how much you had—"

"You'd better get started!" Russia warned.

Ludwig rubbed Gilbert's penis until his bruder became stiff. Without realizing it, West had become hard as well. Germany's mouth slowly closed over Prussia's dick, gently licking his way around his bruder. He pecked the end of Gilbert's penis and then kissed his way down his bruder's stiff member and up his stomach, pausing to allow himself a gentle sucking of Gilbert's nipples. Slowly, hesitantly, West stretched his lips out and met East's. Their kiss started out soft, but quickly changed as East's and West's tongues began to play with each other and their owners began to hunger for the other's body.

Germany broke the kiss and went on the backside of his bruder, letting his tongue explore between his bruder's legs. He licked where the two muscles of Prussia's ass met, stretching and lubricating his bruder. He couldn't stand the waiting for long, and gradually placed his penis inside East, gently probing shallowly inside Prussia.

Gilbert couldn't stand it. He reached back and grabbed Ludwig's hips, pulling them sharply down. He groaned in symphony with his bruder, just as Russia joined in, unwrapping the chains and releasing the two bound Germans.


End file.
